Purgatory By Colin Mc Connell
by Colin Mc Connell
Summary: Daniel was only looking for away out. But when he enters Limbo hell itself he must endure the worst kind of treatment. There are children nor dead nor alive wondering the depths of the forests , A spider that wonders the dark waiting for someone to dread to far. It's not his mind he need's to worry about in this hellish of a place. Will he find his sister in time or The Dark One.


Purgatory

Chapter One

The Beginning

Men Fear Death as Children Fear to go into the Dark and as that Natural fear in children is increased by tails so is the other.

I woke up in a dark forest not knowing where I was I started on a walk the world was black in colour and there was no time to speak of. My watch was not working I had no memory of who I was or why I was here.

Then I came across a note it was damp and the way it was written it look like someone was in a hurry the note said.

{19th of August, 1839}

I have been trapped in this world for about 3 years now and I cant tell real or fiction my mind is collapsing within itself. I cant think I cant eat I see the horror of the shadow as it looks at me from the dark waters and blackness of the world.

To who every is reading this beware of the spider and the children that are nor dead or alive.

God be with who ever is reading this.

Good Luck Daniel

As I look at the last parts of the note my heart was beating in my chest like a drum as a cold chill came up my spine.

I knew now I was not alone here as I continued my journey I heard a loud roar I froze in my tracks and was looking around for what was making that noise i could not see it just got closer and closer then it came into view. It was a spider but not any spider like ones you always see. It will shock me to the day I die. It was about the size of 2 blocks of flats and it was just staring at me then it started to move to me. I could not move I was in too much shock the way it moved was like a blind spot or something in the corner of your eye as it reached me It grabbed me in its finger like legs. As it cocooned me in silk and lefted me for awhile I begin to try and escape as I broke free I fell and rolled down a hill but a branch caught the collar of my shirt. I was so lucky I was seconds from falling of the cliff. I made my way back up and the spider then chased me as I reached a river I saw bodies of children there was no way across so I have to jump on their bodies as I reached the last one I saw a child I tried to call out to him but he just walks into the path of the spider and then gets disemboweled right in front of my eyes. I was helpless as I watched him die then the spider had one final look at me before going back into the dark misty forest. As I went on I found more and more weird things about this place that there was not time to speak of and That creature I came across shocked me so much I want it to be over but I know it has just started. As I walk more into the Edge of Hell I feel more and more pain. Then I came across another note

{18 of June, 1840}

I have been walking the endless roads and tunnels and swimming in the endless oceans I cant see the light anymore I don't know what is real.

I just remember my sister Sasha and that day when I fell from the tree house I remember now that's how I got here i'm nor dead or alive.

I put the note down wondering what that means I sat there for while thinking then it came to me i'm on the edge of hell Limbo but I can escape I am still alive I can feel it and I know it.

I looked up and saw a child looking at me. He had the blackest of eyes and was covered in shadows.

It was impossible to focus on him, as if he stood in a blind spot caused by a brain tumor or an eye disease. The child was bleeding shadows like ink underwater, like a cloud of blood from a shark bite. I was terrified.

I stood there looking at him then he moved closed to me. Then I closed my eyes when I opened them he was gone I could not explain it he was just gone it was like he was never there.

As I continued through the forest I thought to myself as I felt endless pain why am I here who is Daniel. As I continued down the dark misty path I felt a strange chill go down my back like something not right was there I quickly turned around there was nothing I was shocked I thought for sure something was there but maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me.

I got to a boat there was another note this one said

{30 0ctober 1844}

I have been walking now down this endless path for who now how long. I have lefted this note for the soul who dares and tries to escape this Hellish place. Get to Bromstone Castle I will be waiting there.

I look at the last part of the Note and thought to myself who could have wrote this then I got in the boat and slowly padded down the dead sea.

I carefully moved the dead bodies of children out of the way as they floated in the water lifeless

the mist started to clear and I saw in the distance I a thought to be Bromstone Castle. I continued to it then I arrived at it's rocky shore. I got out of the boat and carefully climbed up the sharp face of the cliff side. When I got to the top a man was waiting there for me he told me to follow him and lead me inside the castle. The interior was dark and sinister the man turned to me and asked me if I got his notes I said "Yes" he looked at a door then lead me through it into a hall way

We walk for about an hour he told me how it got trapped here and how he was searching for someone dear to him as well as I.

We finally came to a stop then he looked at me and told me there is no way of escaping this place then he walked off back into the dark halls of the castle I was walking thinking what the man told me then I heard a noise it sounded like a long loud roar of some kind I went to investigate the strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from the cellar so I quickly opened the door and when down I found an oil lamp so I lit it. It was very dark down here I looked are I could not see anything out of the ordinary So I decided to go back up as I turned around the door closed and growls could be heard in the room My heart was beating like a drum I ran and tried to open the door but it would not budge the growling was getting closer. I ran and hid under one of the wine holders then I saw feet it was horrifying then it backed up a bit I saw it's twisted disfigured face. It was looking for me as it turned away I ran for it kicked the door open the creature fast behind me I was running for my life then the man appeared the monster grabbed him and started to rip into him. I stood there at the end of the hallway watching him getting eaten alive then I quickly ran and got to a living room area and locked the door and barricaded it then I looked around for a weapon or something I found yet another note this time from my sister.

{1 December 1845}

My Dear Brother

If you are reading this you need to know i'm ok and that the oceans are endless here and there is a darkness that follows you,The Shadow. Be careful Brother and remember we will be reunited don't give up hope.

A tear came to my eye as I looked at the last pieces of the note I busted out in tears and fell to the floor crying I could not take it all this. I decided to say here for tonight.

I awoke to the sound of noises of wolves howling outside I looked around frightened there was nothing that could harm me in the room I removed the bed and boxes away from the door and opened it.

I looked out curiously the coast was clear I grabbed the lamp and started to move back to the main gate as I was walking to the main hall the creature came out of the shadows and chased me I was running for my life again and this time there was no one to help me.

I got a door quickly opening it and slamming it shut behind me the door led to Cellar Archives

I found another note this time it was written like a poem of some kind.

He crashed through the surface. The dark Atlantic water smothered

him as he struggled to make sense of the situation.

I started to walk down a long corridor then a flash of white and I open my eyes again and everything was covered in water then I heard I loud roar I stood this shocked the water foot prints were moving closer and closer to me.

I jumped onto a box then it just stood there I could not see the water lurker but I knew It was looking at me with it's cold black eyes.

I threw a box to get it away it followed it then a made a run for the gate I got the gate open then closed it behind me there was another message on a table near by I picked it up and looked at it.

Something large brushed against his leg and he felt himself being

dragged along by the current of the beast. He pushed himself above

the surface "Help!", he cried, as the ocean swallowed him again.

Chapter Two

The Tunnels

I lit my lamp and started to walk down the water filled hall it was up to my waist.

I opened a door at the side of the hall then heard a roar I quickly ran through the door and slammed it shut behind me. I then ran to the next door and did the same until I got to the last door and quickly pick locked it and ran through at the speed of light I heard the doors being burst open behind me. I then ran up the stairs and came to a fountain it was beautiful. The statue was broken in two pieces like something broke it's back there was another message/poem beside the statue

It said.

He felt himself being hoisted out of the ocean. The clean wooden finish of the SS Dynasty glittered in the warm light of a setting sun. He then turned his head to face the calm ocean reaching towards the coast of Ireland and thought, "Was this another dream?".

I understand now it's all connected that three messages I got they mean something.

It is that there is a beast that lurks in the water waiting for it's prey that's what I faced back there I thank god that I lived through it.

I then put the note down and turned to my right a door was open so I picked up my lamp and continued through it as I was walking a flash of light hit me and a flashback of me when I was there with my explorers. I remember when I went to the elevator with them and after that I blacked out.

After my flashback ended I got up off the floor and looked around my oil lamp was gone so were all my notes. I quickly moved to a door at the right hand side of the hall and went inside.

I then went to stairs which led to a door I opened it and lit my oil lamp then when inside and looked around for some of my notes or anything useful.

I opened a chest and found a message it said

{18 January 1849}

I have been trapped in this castle for I don't know how long I have left. I have been wondering it's endless hallways and there is noway out.

To who ever reads this beware of the suitors that wonder the dark halls of the dungeons driven insane by the dark one.

I finished reading the last parts of the note and my heart started to beat in horror at the last few words who were the suitors and what or who was the dark one.

I was too afraid to go anywhere near the dungeons but knowing something was in them was worse.

As I put the note back in the chest I walked out of the room and opened another door that led to the Study it was a long hallway as far as the eye could see. I started to walk down it

It was dark and sinister horrific noises echoed through the halls.

I was walking down the hall until I came to a door I opened it. It led into a kind of library room I started to look around and then started to throw books off their shelves looking for some kind of sign.


End file.
